


(podfic of) We Fall Into One Another

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>We Fall Into One Another</i> by jettiebettie. </p><p>[author summary] Life affirmation is a funny thing, to be perfectly honest.</p><p>It’s like one minute you’re running harder than you ever thought you could in order to outrun bullets, and the next you have boner at the realization that you did it. That you’re alive and unshot and free to fight (flight) for survival another day.</p><p>And then you have your hand down another guy’s pants. It happens.</p><p>It happens to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) We Fall Into One Another

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Fall Into One Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264957) by [jettiebettie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jettiebettie/pseuds/jettiebettie). 



> I was delighted to be allowed to podfic this story, so many thanks go to the jettiebettie for giving me the go-ahead. 
> 
> The song used throughout the podfic is a mashup by Lobsterdust called _Bring The Action_.
> 
> Unfortunately I don't remember where I got the picture I used for the cover from, but it's highly likely neptunepirate's tumblr, so credit for the wonderfully cleaned image goes to them.

Length: ~19 minutes

mp3, 12 MB, without music [[dl or stream at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a7l9o74qu2ua6s8/TW_-_We_Fall_Into_One_Another.mp3)]  
mp3, 14 MB, with music [[dl at sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/it29os) \- reuploaded on 2016-12-26]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so podblocked. This was, thankfully, nothing like all the projects I'm stuck on - read the fic, asked permission, got instant reply, recorded, edited, posted, booyaa. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is unbeta'ed. If you spot mistakes and feel like telling me about them, please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments!


End file.
